wdfefandomcom-20200213-history
Payback 2017
|} 'WWE Payback 2017 Pre-Show:' 'PS) During the match, Neville counters a Discus Fivearm with a kick to the midsection. Aries comes back with a shinbreaker and a slam. Aries goes to the top rope, but Neville gets away. Neville runs up to him, but Aries catches him with a sunset flip powerbomb. Aries quickly transitions to the Last Chancery. Neville grabs at the referee and sends him flying in desperation. The referee disqualifies him. ' 'PS) After the match, Neville stands on the ramp with his title as Aries continues to argue with the referee.' We go to commercial. 'Back from the break and The Miz made his entrance for his talk show with his wife Maryse. The crowd boos as they get in the ring. 'The Miz said that his guest has an aura and presence about him. He introduced his guest…Finn Balor. Finn Balor walked out with his leather jacket, Balor Worldwide shirt and jeans. Big ovation for Balor. Miz, Maryse and Balor were all seated in the ring with Miz wondered if Balor was done after that five-minute entrance. Miz yelled at the crowd for cheering a five-minute entrance.' 'That led to “yes” chants. Balor said, “this is Balor Club.” Miz asked Balor if Miz and Maryse can be in the Balor Club. Balor said it’s a group decision, so the fans said “no” to that idea although they did cheer Maryse. Miz talked about how Balor had so much promise coming to WWE because wherever he went, he became a champion and he became a star. Miz pointed out that Balor was the longest reigning NXT Champion ever. Miz even mentioned that Balor was picked in the draft last year even before Miz. That led to Miz asking Balor if he felt like a failure. Balor talked about how he tore his shoulder and still continued on in the match to becoming Universal Champion. ' 'Miz pointed out that Balor was a failure because he was only Universal Champion for 24 hours. Miz told Balor that he’s too small. Miz said that he was on Smackdown Live hoisting up the IC Title while Finn was just trying to rehab his shoulder. When Miz asked what’s next for Balor, it led to Balor saying he’s going to get his title back. Miz pointed out that Brock Lesnar is the Universal Champion and Balor said he knew. Miz said that Lesnar would break him in half. Balor said he’s faced bigger men his whole life, but the way he sees things now is Miz can join the Balor Club (which Miz can’t get into) or the “Finn Balor just kicked my ass” Club. ' 'Miz put Maryse in front of him to prevent an attack. Balor pointed out that every episode of Miz TV ends with Miz getting his ass kicked, but Balor is going to be the bigger man because Miz isn’t worth it. Miz yelled at him, so Balor hit Miz with the Sling Blade takedown. Balor hit a running dropkick that sent Miz into the corner. Balor’s music hit as Maryse checked on The Miz.' End of the Pre-Show. 'WWE Payback 2017 Main Show:' '1) After the match, Chris Jericho celebrates in the ring with his new title as Owens writhes in pain in the ring. We go to replays. Back live, Jericho signed a List of Jericho that a young boy had at ringside and showed that the boy had “KO” written on the list.' We go to commercial. '2) After the match, they shook hands. The Guns raised their hands as the Hardys music played. Shelley and Sabin left. The Hardys celebrated with their titles. With the Hardys on the turnbuckles, Sabin and Shelley attacked them from behind. Sabin hit a Superkick to Jeff’s back that sent him into the ring post. The crowd booed The Guns. In the ring, Sabin held up Matt and Shelley hit a Superkick to knock him down. The Guns held up the Raw Tag Titles while the crowd booed them. They dropped the titles onto the fallen Hardys to end it. The Guns posed at the top of the ramp to celebrate. ' 'Backstage, Charly Caruso is with Braun Strowman. He said that Roman Reigns looked for the big fight and for payback, but he thinks Roman is just a wounded animal. He said that Roman will be looking for Strowman to put him out of his misery.' We go to commercial. '3) During the match, Dean Ambrose goes for the Wacky Line but Sebastian grabs his foot. Sebastian then backs away providing Hawkins a chance to hit Ambrose. He connects the Taste of Pain on Ambrose, covers him and gets the victory.' '3) After the match, Hawkins celebrates with Lili as Sebastian makes his way to the back. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '4) After the match, Bliss celebrated with her title while Bayley was stunned in the ring. The crowd was stunned by it. We go to replays.' We go to commercial. '5) During the match, Wyatt went for Sister Abigail, but Orton hit him with a RKO. Jinder Mahal showed up and hit Orton in the back with the WWE Title. Crowd hated it. Mahal hit Orton with the WWE Title again. He left with the Singh Bros. Wyatt hit Sister Abigail and pinned Orton for the win.' '5) After the match, Bray Wyatt celebrated in the ring. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Seth Rollins vs. Samoa Joe.' We go to commercial. '6) After the match, Joe was shocked by the finish while Rollins celebrated and left the victor. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Lars Alexandersson vs. Cesaro for the United States Championship.' We go to commercial. '7) During the match, Cesaro signals for the end and goes for the Neutralizer but Lars escapes to the outside. He runs around and then hides behind the referee. EC3 shows up from behind as Lars distracts the referee. EC3 connects with the One Percenter and then runs to the crowd. Lars takes advantage and goes to the top rope. He connects with the End of the World (Swanton Bomb) and covers him for the second win.' '7) After the match, Lars shakes EC3's hand and leaves up the ramp as Cesaro recovers in the ring. We go to replays.' 'Video Package: Roman Reigns vs. Braun Strowman.' We go to commercial. '8) After the match, Strowman tossed the top half of the ring steps into the ring. Fans chanting “Thank You Strowman” for it, which the announcers ignored. Strowman picked up Reigns and dropped him face first onto the steel steps. Strowman picked up the steps. He slammed them onto the ribs of Reigns. Cole was yelling about how they had to get Strowman out of there. Reigns was bleeding from the mouth to sell the attack. Officials like Fit Finlay and Adam Pearce showed up to get Strowman out of there. We go to replays. Back live, Strowman walked up the ramp to cheers from the crowd. Fans chanted “Thank You Strowman.” Referees and officials were checking on Roman in the ring while Reigns struggled to his feet. Reigns stumbled over to the announce table area. Medical personnel showed up to help him. Reigns said he’s not getting on the gurney. Reigns walks away.' End of the Payback 2017 PPV.